PARA QUE NO ME OLVIDES
by NatiLeon
Summary: Continuación del fic "Adiós, Mi Querida Amiga". Después de lo sucedido dos días antes, y a raíz de una conversación con Delia, Ash decide mandarle a su mejor amiga el objeto que más quiere, su gorra. Fic del 7 de Noviembre de 2015


**PARA QUE NO ME OLVIDES**

Bueno, aquí estoy, en este crucero que me llevará a la región Hoenn… qué bien, una piscina! Creo que me daré un buen chapuzón con Pikachu… ver tanta agua… me da nostalgia… y… no es para menos, me recuerda a alguien que se fue de mi vida apenas hace dos días, alguien que se volvió muy especial para mí y que todavía me pregunto, qué siento por ella; la verdad… he estado meditando aquella pregunta que mi madre me hizo cuando llegué llorando a casa y muy agotado por aquella maratón que hice desde el cruce de las ciudades de mis mejores amigos y la mía _"¿Ash, dime, amas_ _a Misty?"_ y pues… puede que sí, puede que no… ahhh mi pobre cabeza!

Por eso se me ocurrió hacer algo que no tenía en mente antes de salir de casa:

FLASHBACK:

 _-Mamá, ya estoy listo! –_ A lo que ella respondió – _Vaya Ash, te ves muy guapo con la ropa que te di anoche! –_ Dije rascándome la nuca – _Gracias mamá, aunque me siento raro con esta ropa, tu sabes, tanto tiempo con el atuendo que tenía cuando comencé mi viaje –Te entiendo cielo, pero no podías irte con esa ropa otra vez, debías cambiarte, no solo tus múltiples camisetas negras y tus ya sabes que-_ Baje un poco la cabeza y sonreí de medio lado – _Yo sé, será cuestión de acostumbrarme, supongo… –_ Después mamá notó que estaba extraño, y sí que lo estaba - _¿Cariño, te pasa algo? –_ Lo negué, pero… - _¿Ash Ketchum, se te olvida que soy tu madre y te conozco más que a mi vida, verdad? Cuéntame que te sucede, no me gusta verte así_ –Me resigne – _Ok, te voy a decir_. _Es que… pues… extraño a Misty… tanto_ _tiempo viajando juntos que ya me había acostumbrado a que ella estuviera a mi lado acompañándome, que hasta se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, y le cogí mucho cariño y…_ -Mamá no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me hizo la misma pregunta de hacía dos noches atrás - _¿La quieres? Y no me refiero a quererla como una amiga –_ Abrí los ojos y negué de nuevo pero esta vez moviendo las manos nervioso, hasta sentí una gota de sudor en la mejilla derecha _–No, cómo crees! Ella es mi amiga, nada más! –_ Y llegó otra pregunta que me inquietó más, y según ella, fue una más fácil – _Ok, ya va, entonces, dime, te parece bonita?_ –En ese momento, se me vinieron todas las imágenes de mi mejor amiga a la cabeza, cuando la vi con kimono, vestida de Goldeen, con su vestimenta normal pero con el pelo suelto y hasta con su coleta, en traje de baño, vestida de sirena… POR ARCEUS, COMO LE IBA A DECIR A MAMÁ QUE ELLA NO ME PARECÍA BONITA SINO LA MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO?! Además que por dentro es más linda, siempre he pensado que la verdadera belleza es la del interior, y eso aplica en mi entrañable amiga; recuerdo que en ese instante sentí las mejillas como si tuviera fiebre no más de acordarme, pero mi madre se encargó de sacarme de mis pensamientos porque se estaba riendo por lo bajo, lo noté y le dije _-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué fue tan gracioso, mamá? –Estás sonrojado Ash, ¿piensas en Misty? Qué tierno! -¿QUÉ?! No, yo no… bueno… sí… un poquito… quiero decir que yo… -No me expliques nada hijo, te entiendo perfectamente, por fin reconociste que te gusta, eso ya es un avance –_ Dejé el desespero pero seguí rojo, estaba más tranquilo, y al estarlo, saqué algo del bolsillo del pantalón, era el pañuelo rosado que me regaló antes de marcharse, lo observé, lo acerqué a mi rostro y cerré los ojos, todavía guardaba su dulce aroma, y me sentí más sonrojado que antes; lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo, me quite la maleta nueva de la espalda, abrí la cremallera y saqué el objeto más preciado que tuve en el comienzo del viaje – _Mamá, me harías un gran favor, cuando Misty llegue a Ciudad Celeste, la llamas, la visitas y le entregas mi gorra de la Liga? –_ Claramente se sorprendió, ella sabe que siempre amé esa gorra – _Pero cariño, es tu gorrita favorita, siempre quisiste tenerla, me volviste loca de tanta postal que enviaste para obtenerla, por qué ahora se la quieres dar?_ –Hablé muy seguro, hasta miraba determinado – _Porque ella también quería una de estas, y por algo mucho más importante, quiero que cuando se sienta sola, la tome y piense en su mejor amigo, que vea que aunque estoy lejos, la estoy acompañando y protegiendo como lo he hecho siempre, que nunca se vaya a imaginar que la olvidé y que por los siglos de los siglos, va a ser muy importante para mí; te diría más razones pero me estoy quedando corto –_ Mamá me sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que parpadeó – _No te preocupes hijo, tu gorra llegará a sus manos, y es muy seguro que la va a cuidar tanto como tú lo hiciste –_ Se la entregué y la puso contra su pecho – _Muchas gracias mamá –_ La abracé – _Por nada hijo, pero… creo que se te hace tarde, el crucero a Hoenn se ira sin ti! –_ Reaccioné, mire el reloj de pared de la sala de estar – _Es verdad, cielos, tengo que irme, Pikachu vámonos! Adiós mamá, muchas gracias, Hoenn aquí voy, a la carga Pikachu!_ –Mi pequeño amigo empezó a correr tan rápido como yo _–Adiós Ash, cuídate, mucha suerte y no olvides cambiarte los ya sabes qué; te amo, cielo! –Yo también mamá! –Pikaaa!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sé que me separé de un objeto que aprecio mucho, pero también sé en las manos en las que quedó, y bueno, creo que me siento mejor al haberle regalado mi preciada gorrita de la Liga Añil a Mist, así siempre tanto ella como yo sentiremos que nunca nos separamos, sino que estamos más unidos que nunca gracias a los regalos mutuos que no son simples objetos, sino una parte del uno que está con el otro.

Me iré a nadar en la piscina, se me calmó la tristeza al recordar lo de esta mañana, me sigues, Pikachu?

-Pikachuuu!

Me dio el capricho de darle una continuación a "Adiós, Mi Querida Amiga", pero ahora como una especie de episodio desconocido de la serie anterior a "Solos en Hoenn", pues espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Si se preguntan si voy a escribir más fics, la respuesta es SÍ, pero el estudio va primero, ustedes me entienden; y bueno, pues les deseo:

 _ **Feliz día del PokéShipping!**_ _(Claro, si llega a ser feliz para ustedes teniendo en cuenta que de todos modos son 13 años sin Misty en la serie) ;o;_


End file.
